Movies
by Beastfire
Summary: The team goes to the movies, and Otto is the only one who likes it. Read for more info.


Movies

A/N: Hi. Here's that movie story I mentioned in a review for one of Animefangirl11's stories.

Ivy: Movie, huh?

Nova: This doesn't bode well.

Beastfire: Oh, and I've posted a story in Spanish in this category. Check it out! If you don't know Spanish…then LET'S BREAK OUT THE FOREIGN LANGUAGE DICTIONARIES! (clears throat) Erm…let's move on.

Ivy: She doesn't own the Monkey Team, nor does she posess a social life.

The day started harmlessly enough, with the Monkey Team's decision to go the movies. Of course, they needed to choose one first…

"No way, Otto," yelled Chiro, shocked. "That one's based on a soap opera!"

"But soap operas have plenty of action," Otto protested.

"Otto, the film is called 'Mushy Kisses'," said Gibson. "That wouldn't exactly define 'action'."

"Well, when ya think about it-," Ivy began with an evil smirk.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Sprx shouted.

"Oh right. That's YOUR job. I forgot."

Before Sprx and Ivy could start fighting, Nova spoke up.

"Why don't we see something else? There's this really cool action movie with-"

But Otto was determined.

"Please," he, erm, pleaded.

Antauri, who was bent on settling the feud, said, "Can we not settle this like reasonable primates?"

There was silence from all, except Ivy.

"Whaddya mean 'primates'," she asked, clearly offended.

"And mutants."

"Okay, that's better."

That's when Otto came up to said mutant and challenged her to a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors". They began in the ready position and ended with Otto having rock and Ivy with… scissors.

Otto jumped for joy, yelling, "Yay, we're goin' to the movie I wanna see!"

His competetor was dumbfounded. Finally, she said the one thing on her mind.

"Waitaminute," she said quickly. "You never said that the winner picks the movie! Y-you cheated!"

"You do it all the time!"

"No, Otto, that's blackmail and bribery, not cheating! There's a difference!"

"Naw-uh!"

"Actually, Otto," said Gibson. "There is. Therefore, the results are null and void."

Otto sulked for a second or two, then he had an idea. He came to Antauri and begged for 15 minutes straight. At first, Antauri stood firm, but then he asked: "Otto, does this movie mean that much to you?"

The green monkey nodded.

"Fine," Antauri sighed, slightly annoyed.

Again, Otto jumped for joy.

After half an hour of convincing, the whole team, and Ivy, arrived at the multiplex. The only one that looked remotely pleased was Otto.

"Nova," asked Ivy.

"Yeah?"

"How'd I letcha drag me into this?"

"Well, Sprx dragged me into it after Chiro dragged him into it after Gibson dragged him into it after Antauri dragged him into it after-"

"Okay! I get the picture! This is all Otto's fault."

"Pretty much."

The ticket guy looked down from his counter at the monkeys, up a little bit from them to Chiro, then WAY down at Ivy.

"Okay, so that's 6½ tickets."

"Actually, can it just be 6," asked Ivy. "'Cause y'see I-"

Otto's hand came right down on Ivy's mouth, cutting off what promised to be a lengthy and strange excuse. Ivy bit into Otto's hand and he screamed in pain.

"Listen here, Little Missy," said the ticket guy. "We don't like your kind."

"Oh, so you got somethin' against mutants?"

"No. Troublemakers."

She was about to retaliate, when Otto received the tickets and went to get the popcorn, and the ticket guy gave her the evil eye. (Dude! That rhymed!) Nova grabbed onto Ivy with her tail because if she had to suffer, so did she.

As they came to the concession stand, they got six sodas, six popcorns, a beer, an order of really spicy nacho, and a box of "Super Sugary Sugar Poppers", which were basically made of-you guessed it- pure sugar, with espresso mixed in.

The movie started sometime after. Otto was instantly absorbed. Antauri kept himself busy, meditating. The others were bored.

'Someone please shoot me,' thought Sprx. 'I've seen better crap in a toilet. Hmm…Nova's lookin' pretty hot today. What'm I talkin' about? She always looks hot.'

'How can anyone watch this mind -numbing drivel,' Gibson wondered. 'This movie could not have been approved by the Film Board legitimately. There must have been some sort of conspiracy…oh, God, I just thought like Sprx.'

Chiro was thinking, 'What I wouldn't give to be in school right now! This is even more boring. When Ivy tries that beer, I wonder if she'll find out it's non alcoholic. Probably not.'

'Sprx is staring at me again, I just know it,' thought Nova. 'I kinda like 'im, too. I can't let know, thought. He'd never let me live it down.'

'What's up with this movie,' thought Ivy, trying some of the beer. 'Ack! What's up with this BEER! I think it's non-alcoholic. Aw crap, it is!'

Ivy turned to the aisle and spit out the beer. She heard a growl and found herself being faced by the ticket guy. And his beer soaked face wore a furious expression. He grabbed her and pulled her up to his level.

"I'll be watching you," he whispered threateningly.

He threw her back down and left while she performed a quaint hand gesture, known by many as "Flipping the Bird". Ivy sank down in the seat, bored.

An hour later, she found a way to entertain herself. She was practicing her telepathic skills, making random people think they were schizophrenic. So far, three people went through mental breakdowns. This had killed her boredom.

Well, she'd made the mistake of entering the ticket guy's mind. He knew it was her and picked her up to throw out, interrogating her quietly. Nova saw what was going on, groaned in annoyance, and decided to come to her friend's defense. Disappointed, he let her go and left.

"Thanks," Ivy whispered.

"You owe me," Nova whispered back.

"Oh. Okay. Beer?"

"Alright."

Nova was given the bottle, and she tried some.

"Is this non-alcoholic?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's not bad."

"Heh, if you say so, Nova."

Another hour later, the movie ended. They all left the theater. Otto kept talking about the movie, while the others embraced sweet freedom. On the way out, Ivy, who was holding a grudge against the ticket guy, found his car, took out a knife, and slashed his tires. Then she telekinetically destroyed his plates and wrote wash me on the dirty car with her finger. Vengence was sweet.

That does it for this one. Thanks for reading.


End file.
